


The Gratitude Trap: The Irrefutable Truth Timeline Remix

by CKBookish



Series: Hard Truths and Other Realities [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Batdad, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Brue Wayne is bad at feelings, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Gen, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Jason Todd is Robin, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Protective Bruce Wayne, Worried Bruce Wayne, Worried Clark Kent, well he is trying...okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKBookish/pseuds/CKBookish
Summary: So this is a slight rewrite of my fic the Gratitude Trap, simply for better continuity.  It's not massively different, but has some minor changes to keep the universe more consistent.Bruce finds himself in the dark, a place he never thought he would be when it came to Clark Kent and Dick Grayson. Yet here he is digging for answers, because he is too scared to pick up the phone and call.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne and Jason Todd, Dick Grayson and Clark Kent, Dick Grayson and Jason Todd
Series: Hard Truths and Other Realities [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752508
Comments: 20
Kudos: 430





	The Gratitude Trap: The Irrefutable Truth Timeline Remix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Gratitude Trap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279657) by [CKBookish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKBookish/pseuds/CKBookish). 



> This is just for my own sanity. I needed to fix the continuity for the series. I didn't want to change the original because I still love it as it is... so here is a second version. Sorry if that's a bit spammy.

The Gratitude Trap: The Remix

I’ve burnt the bridge before I realized you were my only path

And now I am so unsure of how to get back

* * *

  
  


The night was quiet, but then space always was. Bruce sat overlooking the Earth out of one of Watchtower’s many windows. The meeting was dull. So while he sat stiffly as ever-- an illusion of his attentiveness-- Bruce’s mind wandered. Diana was ratting off some new initiative, Bruce didn’t need to listen, he would of course vote for it. He’d done most of the research for her. So instead he focused on the thousands of lights cast from the world below, his mind back at the Manor. 

Jason had been reading when he left for Watchtower. Bruce had a feeling he would be staying in the same spot until he finished the book. Batman reminded himself not to smile. Across from him, Superman fidgeted. This pulled his attention away from thinking about his son’s reading habits. While Clark was awkward and clumsy, Superman was neither. He could out-wait even Batman. Perhaps he could hear some distant catastrophe, or he might have an injury. Bruce narrowed his eyes searching the Kryptonian for signs of damage. Clark shifted again.

Bruce almost tapped the bottom of the table to get the superhearinged man’s attention, before he remembered. Clark wasn’t talking to him. Superman was of course on speaking terms with Batman, but Clark Kent was angry with Bruce Wayne. The loss in friendship was not one Bruce had foreseen. He had not per say _counted_ on the man across from him for companionship. But it left an uncomfortable space in Bruce’s life, that he was unsure how to fill. The two didn’t see each other that often to make it life altering, but Bruce no longer found himself called for the occasional dinner and-- more often then he would admit-- deleting half written texts that would have made Clark laugh. Superman still would call Batman for a case, but Clark had stopped calling as himself. So Bruce had too. 

Bruce knew the exact moment his friendship with the Kryptonian had halted. It had been one year and 10 months. Bruce knew because that was the precise moment he had fired Dick from being Robin. Bruce had really mucked up his relationship with the league when he had done that. Most everyone had treated him coldly for months. 

Everyone aside from Flash. Which had surprised Bruce to no end. He would never be able to express how much it had meant to him that Barry had remained unchanged. He even let Bruce know how Dick was from time to time. Info Barry received from Wally no doubt. Perhaps it was because Barry understood the fear of having family out next to you at night. Or maybe it was because he knew how relieving it was to have someone you loved retire from the life-- not that firing Dick had accomplished that. Either way, the Flash had been Bruce's main ally post Dick Grayson. 

Clark sighed and pulled a cellphone from under his cape. Bruce was suddenly irritated. He had been worried that Clark was injured, only for him to be distracted by his phone. Not that Bruce had been paying attention to the meeting either, but _he_ at least was not drawing attention away from the matters at hand. 

“Do you need to take that?” Diana nodded at Clark. He rarely accepted calls at Watchtower, so it would have to be important. 

“No, sorry.” Clark set the cell on the table. 

“As I was saying, if we create a way for citizens to contact us directly it would lead to too many security--”

The phone lit up again. 

“Just answer it. That is the fourth time they’ve called.” Bruce didn’t know why he said it out-loud . Batman _should_ be telling him off for having the phone in the meeting. 

Clark looked even more nervous than before. Bruce wondered if he and Lois were fighting. Bruce wouldn’t want to answer to an angry Lois Lane. 

“Hello?”

Hal started spinning in his chair. Bruce bit his tongue.

“Yes, this is he. What? When?”

Bruce’s attention snapped back to Clark. The Kryptonian was breathing heavily. Bruce’s mind went into overdrive. Something happened to Martha, the Farm, Lois. Someone found out he was Superman, the World was on fire, Clark’s car had been stolen, he had been fired from his day job at the Planet. Bruce began formulating plans for each and every possible scenario.

“What hospital is he at?” Clark was standing now, turned toward the planet, likely scanning the world for the exact location. “How critical are we talking?” 

Bruce scrapped all plans including property, and began forming a list of the top doctors he could have flown in. 

Clark glanced over his shoulder at Bruce. “No, there's no one else to call. I’ll be there in thirty minutes.”

The room was staring at Clark expectantly. Bruce was practically mobilizing a mental army of lawyers and doctors. 

“Clark?” Diana was still standing at the head of the table. 

“I’ve got to go. I’m sorry.” Clark glanced again at Bruce. “My vote will be for the plan, I read the briefing notes earlier.”

“Sups, what is going on? You’re too panicked to fly. Take a moment.” Hal stopped spinning.

For once Bruce agreed with the Lantern. Clark looked sick. Bruce needed to know what was wrong so he could call the appropriate doctors, file the appropriate lawsuits. 

“That was…” Clark was looking anywhere but at Bruce. “Bludhaven PD.”

Bruce thought his heart had momentarily stopped. Then it was suddenly hammering against his ribs. Bruce pulled his civilian cell phone from within his utility belt, it was of course switched off for the meeting. Waiting for the power to come on was agonizing. 

No missed calls. 

“I’ve really got to go.” 

By the time Bruce looked away from his empty inbox, Superman was gone. 

Bruce could feel everyone's eyes on him. His mind was screaming at him to follow, there was only one person who lived in Bludhaven that Clark would drop everything for. But Dick hadn’t called _him_. Dick didn’t want him. So Batman nodded once to Diana to continue and sat staring intently at her for the rest of the presentation. Clark didn’t return. 

When the meeting ended Bruce swept from the room without looking at anyone. He made it all the way to the Zeta when Flash was suddenly in front of him. 

“Hey. I called Wally. He hasn’t heard anything yet from Dick all week, but he’ll let me know as soon as he does.”

Bruce nodded stiffly. It was nothing, Dick probably just needed someone with a credit to co-sign something for work. _Clark was worried. He was talking about a hospital._ Batman clamped down on his worry. Dick was fine, just because Clark had left in a hurry meant nothing. 

* * *

“Bruce?” Jason made his way down the cold stone steps. 

Bruce grunted, eyes fixed on a mountain of police transmissions. He didn’t have Dick’s patrol code, so he was left working his way through them all to find _any_ information. _Was he even a beat cop?_ Bruce didn’t even know what precinct he was assigned to. 

Alfred would know, but to ask seemed like an admission that something was wrong. He did his best to not ask Alfred anything about Dick. Though they spoke about Dick in passing, it was always in regard to a memory. Alfred simply refused to tell Bruce anything unless he asked him directly. Bruce didn’t think he could stomach it. But Alfred would tell him if Dick was hurt, wouldn’t he?

“I didn’t hear you come in” Jason pulled a stool over from one of the work benches and sat next to him. “What’s this?”

“BPD’s transmissions for tonight.” 

Jason frowned, “New intercity case?”

“Maybe.” Bruce wasn’t sure how to say it. How could he tell his son that the person he loved just as much as Jason might be hurt, but he couldn’t call to check. How could he explain that he had pushed Dick away so thoroughly that a hospital wouldn’t even call to let him know if he was there. How could he admit he had no right to claim Dick if something happened to him?

“Do you want me to go through some?” Jason was always ready to jump in. Bruce loved that. He had missed having someone excited to work with him. 

“No, that’s okay. I don’t know what I am looking for, not really.”

“Oh… is this about Dick?”

Bruce grunted again. Not ready to explain. Jason had only meet Dick a near dozen times, though he could tell they got along. It was also easy to tell Jason both was in awe of the last Robin and jealous of him all at once. Bruce knew that was his fault. He had spent so long with Dick working next to him, it was easy to call Jason the wrong name, or forget he couldn’t move the same way. 

Bruce was trying to do better. He wouldn’t make the same mistakes as he had with Dick. Jason would know his love for him was separated from Batman’s partnership with Robin. The adoption showed that. Showed that Jason had a place here with or without a mask. Something Bruce was afraid he never fully showed Dick. Bruce was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard Jason talking to someone that was definitely not him. 

“Hey! Bruce was looking at some-- Oh sorry I must have called the wrong number.”

Bruce swung around. Jason had his phone pressed to his ear.

“Jason!” Bruce hissed.

Jason’s eyes were wide, he had gone pale. Bruce could feel panic creep up on him. 

“Umm, no that's-- Thanks for letting me know. No. It wasn’t important, you don’t have to tell him I called.” Jason placed the phone on his lap and stared at the computer.

“Jay?”

“He was shot.” Jason’s voice wavered slightly. 

Bruce felt all the air go out of him. He could hear the gun. Two taps. Two dead bodies and a string of pearls falling. 

“You two are insane. You know that right?” Jason’s voice was low. A sign of anger. 

“Jay… who did you talk to?” _Was Clark still there. Clark would call if… Clark would tell me if Dick was dead. Even if it was just to shout at me for being the world's worst parent--Guardian._

“Some police officer. They had his phone. Evidence. You should just go.” Jason was still staring at his phone, as if waiting for it to ring. As if he was waiting for Dick to call back and tell him it was all just a joke.

Bruce almost flinched. You should just go. So now Jason didn’t want him either. Neither of his son-- boys wanted him around anymore. 

“Dick, doesn’t hate you. If he did, he wouldn’t have given me his number. He wouldn’t spend Thur--” Jason bit his lip and looked up to meet Bruce’s eyes. “You _really_ should go.”

Bruce felt his momentary fear unfurl a fraction. Go to Bludhaven. Go see his… What was Dick to him now? Was he an ex- partner, ex- ward. He still felt like a son. 

“Did they say anything else?” 

“Err no. I didn’t ask, I was too surprised.”

Bruce nodded. And made his way to the stairs.

“Bruce?”

He stopped his foot on the bottom step.

“You got to change, old man.”

* * *

Jason fell asleep on the drive. Bruce wondered if he should have made him stay home. It would have been more responsible. Now he would probably have to call him in to school absent. Jason loved school, he really shouldn’t miss any more of it. The hodgepodge education Jason had received before living with Bruce made it difficult to know where exactly he was in each subject. English was easily his best, but Math… Bruce couldn’t get the boy to like it. He tried not to take it too personally. 

Bruce felt uneasy the whole drive, which was perhaps why he hadn’t said anything when Jason climbed into the passenger seat. He simply turned the key.

Jason finally woke about a mile from the hospital. Bruce wondered if Jason could sense his fear. Dick had always been able to. Maybe it was some sort of Robin intuition. 

Jason got out of the car first. He was practically vibrating. Bruce wondered if he was nervous too. Jason had been surprisingly eager to come with him to the hospital.

The waiting room was packed. Bruce wanted to turn around. Wanted to leave. If he didn’t see him then it didn’t happen. He could go back to pretending. Pretending Dick was living a safe life, with a safe job. He could pretend he didn’t drive him away just to double the amount of time he was in danger. Jason grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowd. 

“Grayson?” Jason stood on his tiptoes to see over the desk. “We are here to see a Richard Grayson.”

The receptionist looked frazzled and put out all at once. “You family?”

“Yeah, he’s my brother.” 

Bruce looked at the fourteen year old next to him in shock. Bruce could tell when Jason lied, and this was no lie. Dick had only seen Jason a handful of times on patrol, yet that’s how he still felt. Bruce wondered if maybe he didn’t have a full picture. He hadn’t even known that Jason had Dick’s number. So maybe… Maybe it was really _just_ him. 

Bruce knew that Alfred still got calls from Dick, and the League was often working with Nightwing. Batman even got acknowledgement from time to time. Evidence was clearly piling up to show that Jason had some sort of relationship with Dick, one the Bruce wasn’t privy to. No it _was_ Bruce that Dick hadn’t wanted to see. 

Maybe he shouldn’t have come. 

“Bruce?” Jason was looking at him more seriously than any fourteen year old had any business being. “You’ll regret it if you don’t try.”

So Bruce found himself in the waiting room for intensive care.

Clark was indeed still there. He had a pile of empty coffee cups next to him. 

“Hey, Clark!” Jason threw his arms around the man before bounding back to Bruce.

“Hey, Jason. Bruce.” Clark looked rather uncomfortable. “He put me as his contact when he went to the academy.”

Bruce nodded. It made since. 

“He’s with his Captain. Had to give a statement.”

So he was awake. He was out of surgery and coherent enough to give an official statement. That was something at least. _But bad enough to be in intensive care._ A nagging voice reminded him. Bruce didn’t want to think about it. Didn’t want to be here. Didn’t want Dick to be here either. 

“He’s done pretty well.” Clark cleared his throat. “From what I’ve heard anyway. They’re almost done.” 

Bruce sunk into a hard plastic chair. Clark wouldn’t lie. He would give it to him plain. He would also kick Bruce out the second Dick asked him to. 

Jason sat on his lap. Bruce half suspected it was so he couldn’t make a break for it. 

Clark was right, they only waited another fifteen minutes. A women in a police uniform walked out from a room leaving the door open and nodded at Clark as she left. 

Jason leapt up and ran into the room she just vacated.

“Littlewing?”

Bruce felt his throat tighten. Dick’s voice was quiet, but still sounded cheerful. As Bruce stood he found his way blocked by Clark. So Clark hadn’t wanted to kick him out in front of Jason. Now that he was out of sight, he would tell him to leave. 

“Hey, I don’t know if he wants you to be here. But I am really glad you came. Even if he’s still mad today, someday he’ll be glad you showed up.”

Bruce stood frozen for a moment. Laughter pulled him from his stupor. Jason was laughing. Bruce spent enough time with the boy to know that sound didn’t come easily. Sure he would snort at a joke, chuckle at Bruce’s misfortune. But a really honest to God laugh, those were harder to get then pulling an odd number out of Harvey Dent. 

The sound drew Bruce to the door. Bruce forgot to be afraid of seeing Dick lying in a hospital bed, forgot to worry about being yelled at, about being thrown from the room. He was enchanted by the music that was his two boys laughing. 

“Hiya, B.” Dick’s voice sounded stretched, but he was smiling at Bruce. And Bruce found he couldn’t help but smile back.


End file.
